1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a biometric data acquisition device, a biometric data acquisition method and a biometric authentication device for utilizing biometric data.
2. Related Art
Recently, biometric authentication utilizing biometric data such as the fingerprint, iris and vein pattern of a legitimate user is performed for authentication of the legitimate user (see Japanese Patent No. 3,549,795, for example).
To perform biometric authentication, various biometric data acquisition devices are used.
Among such biometric data acquisition devices, ones including a light source unit that emits light and a light receiving element that receives light are known.
A living body is irradiated with light from the light source unit, and the light from the living body is received.
The received light is converted to an electrical signal, allowing biometric data to be obtained.
Today, devices require authentication such as potable devices and personal computers overflow in the environment.
In such circumstances, bulky biometric data acquisition devices requiring higher power consumption are being avoided.
On the other hand, due to increasing security awareness, as increasingly high accuracy of authentication is demanded, improvement of accuracy of biometric data is also needed.
However, if a biometric data acquisition device is reduced in size, the dynamic range of illuminating light is also reduced.
This reduction limits the scope of applications.
Therefore, there is a problem that the obtained biometric data has reduced quality.